The Shadow of the Savior
by Cristia
Summary: StarClan has granted the eldest of the first newleaf litter a destiny of greatness and honor, but the rest of the kits are left to find their own fortune. Jealousy and betrayal pits sibling against sibling, and one cat must overcome the grave dangers in his path to forge a fate he hopes will be even more than the glorious life he was never promised.
1. Allegiances

**Disclaimer**

 _Warriors_ belongs to Erin Hunter; I've only borrowed her setting and created new characters.

This story takes place in an alternate universe from the books.

* * *

 **Allegiances**

 **WindClan**

Leader

Goldenstar—pale ginger tabby tom with amber eyes

Apprentice, Harepaw

Deputy

Dustclaw—solid light brown tom with amber eyes

Apprentice, Leopardpaw

Medicine Cat

Thistlecloud—ginger tabby tom with green eyes

Warriors

Sunface—pretty white-and-ginger tabby she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice, Heatherpaw

Sorrelheart—Long-legged solid red tom with a white chest and blue eyes

Apprentice, Gorsepaw

Mistclaw—battle-scarred pale gray she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentice, Tawnypaw

Lionfang—golden tabby tom with amber eyes

Apprentice, Rosepaw

Robinstep—reddish-brown tom with green eyes

Shadestorm—solid dark gray she-cat with piercing yellow-green eyes

Apprentices

Gorsepaw—solid ginger tom with amber eyes

Harepaw—dusty brown tom with yellow eyes

Heatherpaw—solid ginger she-cat with green eyes

Rosepaw—white-and-ginger she-cat with green eyes

Leopardpaw—golden she-cat with amber eyes; darkly spotted pelt

Tawnypaw—golden tom with amber eyes; darkly spotted pelt

Queens

Frostwhisker—pure white coat with amber eyes

Hailstripe—pale gray tabby with blue eyes

Elders

One-ear—small dusty brown she-cat with a shredded ear

Jayfur—grizzled gray-brown tom with amber eyes

 **RiverClan**

Leader

Ashstar—light gray she-cat with darker gray spots and blue eyes

Deputy

Brightstream—sleek calico she-cat with yellow eyes

Apprentice, Pebblepaw

Medicine Cat

Blueleaf—dark blue-gray tabby tom with blue eyes

Apprentice, Maplepaw

Warriors

Foxwhisker—red tabby tom with white paws and blue eyes

Apprentice, Boulderpaw

Gingerface—handsome ginger tabby tom with white paws and blue eyes

Apprentice, Stormpaw

Crowflower—Dark gray she-cat with distinctive black spots and yellow eyes

Apprentice, Palepaw

Littleheart—small calico she-cat with yellow eyes

Apprentice, Russetpaw

Morningstorm—golden she-cat with green eyes and a darkly spotted pelt

Apprentice, Willowpaw

Graywhisker—spotted gray she-cat with orange-amber eyes

Stoneclaw—light gray tom with darker spots and orange-amber eyes

Cedartail—dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Apprentices

Pebblepaw—dark gray-and-white she-cat with blue eyes

Boulderpaw—dark gray-and-white tom with blue eyes

Stormpaw—dark blue-gray tabby she-cat with yellow eyes

Palepaw—pale gray she-cat with blue eyes

Russetpaw—red tabby tom with amber eyes

Maplepaw-golden she-cat with darker spots and green eyes

Willowpaw—light gray she-cat with a spotted pelt and blue eyes

Queens

Dawnflower—ginger tabby with orange-amber eyes

Daisyclaw—ginger tabby with white paws and blue eyes

Elders

Clouded-eye—half-blind golden-spotted she-cat

 **ThunderClan**

Leader

Briarstar—Light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Deputy

Patchfang—patched ginger-and-white she-cat with amber eyes

Medicine Cat

Swiftnose—patched black-and-white tom with yellow eyes

Warriors

Brindleclaw—tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice, Spiderpaw

Spottedpelt—tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

Apprentice, Brackenpaw

Brightwhisker—patched ginger-and-white tom with blue eyes

Apprentice, Oakpaw

Ravenheart—black she-cat with white paws and yellow eyes

Apprentice, Snakepaw

Fernstripe—gray tabby she-cat with distinct black stripes

Cloudfur—light gray tom with blue eyes

Grayflower—light gray she-cat with blue eyes

Tigerfoot—lithe brown tabby tom with yellow eyes

Apprentices

Spiderpaw—gray tabby tom with blue eyes

Brackenpaw—brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Oakpaw—dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Snakepaw—light brown tabby tom with green eyes

Queens

Smallflower—small patched ginger-and-white with green eyes

Elders

Goosepelt—light gray tom with blind blue eyes

Brokenjaw—patched black-and-white tom with a twisted jaw and yellow eyes

 **ShadowClan**

Leader

Robinstar—Tortoiseshell she-cat with yellow eyes

Apprentice, Sootpaw

Deputy

Blackcloud—solid black tom with piercing yellow eyes

Apprentice, Specklepaw

Medicine Cat

Ivyfur—dark gray tabby she-cat with black stripes and amber eyes

Apprentice, Dapplepaw

Warriors

Darkstorm—solid dark gray tom with yellow-green eyes

Apprentice, Cinderpaw

Swiftstep—black-and-white tom with amber eyes

Apprentice, Jaypaw

Pinestripe—dark brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Apprentice, Bluepaw

Smokefoot—solid dark gray tom with dull green eyes

Thrushfang—dark brown tabby tom with yellow eyes

Duskface—handsome dark gray tabby with amber eyes

Mudnose—brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Moleheart—dusty brown tabby she-cat with green-yellow eyes

Silverstorm—solid gray-silver she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentices

Specklepaw—tortoiseshell she-cat with yellow eyes

Dapplepaw—tortoiseshell she-cat with yellow eyes

Cinderpaw—dark gray tom with green eyes

Sootpaw—black tom with yellow eyes

Jaypaw—gray-brown she-cat with amber eyes

Bluepaw—blue-gray tom with blue eyes

Queens

Nightfur—black she-cat with yellow eyes

Shadowtail—black she-cat with amber eyes

Elders

N/A

* * *

A/N: You may notice that certain appearances are more common or nonexistent in specific Clans; I have made genetic isolation a factor in this story, such that it is most common for WindClan cats to be solid grays, browns, and gingers, RiverClan cats to be spotted gray or golden tabbies, ThunderClan cats to be striped tabbies and patched cats, and ShadowClan cats to be dark grays, blacks, and darkly colored tabbies. The naming system followed is traditional, with the traditional Clan-name blog _ailuronymy_ serving as my guide, though admittedly I have broken a few rules. Special thanks to Falcon, my editor and "spirit guide," as well as the role-playing site, _Warrior Clan Cats_ , of which I am a member.


	2. Prologue

_Prologue_

The sun was almost blinding between the clouds. Even better, the bright light it cast onto the well-treaded ground of the WindClan camp brought a lethargic warmth that hadn't been felt in moons. Many Clan members had awakened early in the morning with traces of smiles curling their muzzles at the thought of future prosperity that the warm seasons brought to the Clans. Jayfur didn't wake up quite as early as the warriors, but he had much the same reaction. The burning sun was already well into its climb over the moorland, and the elderly tom gave a long stretch that brought a satisfying series of cracking noises in his spine. A quick glance around told him that his sister, and the only other resident of the elder's den that was tucked away in the gorse wall of the camp, had already left to stretch her legs and trade recent gossip with the queens.

Jayfur licked his paw and drew it over his gray-flecked muzzle a few times before pushing through the branches of the gorse bush, its spiny branches rubbing softly against his muted gray-brown pelt. He'd felt the warm breeze carrying in signs of newleaf, but it pleased him even more to be out in the sun and to have it shining down on his back and warming his fur. Shadestorm, the newest warrior who was just recently relieved from the previous night's warrior's vigil, was sleeping under the open sun to the side of the clearing. Two aged apprentices were just leaving camp to fetch prey that they had left buried somewhere safe. He at once spotted his sister in the central clearing, sharing tongues with her daughter. The remains of a rabbit rested a mousetail or two away from their paws. From the looks of the fresh-kill pile, the warm weather had brought more prey out from their burrows hidden by the tall grasses and flowering plants of the moorland. Jayfur quickly stretched his hind legs and then trotted towards the pair, his tail swishing in a relaxed manner.

"Greetings, One-ear, Mistclaw. Prey seems to be running well." He greeted the two fondly, looking over his niece with approval. Mistclaw's pale gray coat was as silky as usual, and her long and well-muscled legs were pulled underneath her. She was a mirror image of her long-deceased father, but her attitude was as fiery and dangerous as her mother's. _Perhaps if she were more like her father_ , Jayfur pondered briefly, _she would not have that hideous scar across her shoulders._

"Hello, Jayfur," One-ear had turned her head so that her single ear could catch his words better. What remained of the other were but shreds of fur and skin from a particularly nasty battle with ThunderClan many, many seasons ago. "It's not like you to sleep in as long as you did. Everything okay?" There was audible concern in her voice. It was no surprise, though; the rest of the elders had been sent on their journey to StarClan during the harsh leaf-bare after serious sickness targeted the weakest members of the Clan. With them had been the Clan's last three litters, a tragedy that brought fear to all of WindClan. Having two queens currently expecting was a great relief to the Clan. Jayfur and One-ear were rather young for elders, and thus stronger and more able to cope with disease.

"All is well. I just had a rough day of ordering apprentices around yesterday, that's all." He chuckled in response. One-ear gave a throaty laugh and Mistclaw snorted at the thought of the gentle and well-natured Jayfur yelling at apprentices.

"Maybe I'd believe that if you were old Nettleleaf." The pale gray she-cat countered, bringing back memories of the previous medicine cat who would bark at unsuspecting kits for treading too close to her den, a fox burrow in the side of the sloping camp wall. Jayfur purred, his tail flicking.

"Pardon me, Jayfur." A young voice drew the elder tom's attention. The voice's owner was Gorsepaw, a handsome ginger tom who was expecting his warrior ceremony any day now. At his paws was a plump rabbit, freshly caught, that he had set down to speak. "I've got some prey for you. Or would you prefer a few field mice? Harepaw's gotten three of them, if you'd like."

Jayfur smiled pleasantly at the aged apprentice. Here was a model cat—one who was a no-nonsense, hardworking cat who put everyone before himself. It was a shame that Harepaw's antics had gotten them both delayed ceremonies. Jayfur couldn't help favoring the ginger tom over the other apprentices when it came to the chores they were required to do. "I thought it was the younger apprentices' duty to feed the elders?" He asked, an ear twitching. "Never mind that, Gorsepaw, you can have that rabbit. Harepaw can keep his mice as well. I'm not _that_ old and useless—I think I'll go catch something for myself. Would you care to join me, One-ear, if only to give your legs a proper stretching?" Gorsepaw dipped his head in respect and carried his rabbit back towards Harepaw and settled down with his friend to eat.

One-ear licked down a few stray chest hairs and stood, a yawn parting her muzzle. "Alright, Jayfur, if you think you need someone to look after you." Mistclaw purred at her mother's feisty response, amused, and began to clean up the rabbit bones from their shared meal. One-ear affectionately touched her nose to Mistclaw's cheek before following her brother towards the gorse tunnel. He slowed so they could walk side by side, and they commented quietly over how Gorsepaw seemed more like the deputy's son than his actual son, Harepaw.

"Still, they're very close friends, and friends tend to rub off on each other. Icefoot helped me to be more cautious when it came to battles, so there may yet be hope for Harepaw. I believe Sorrelheart is very proud of his apprentice, and I sure would be too if I had—" A sharp yowl, a mixture of surprise and pain, cut off Jayfur's musing. Alarmed, the elders whipped around to look back around the camp. The few cats not on border or hunting patrols jumped up in panic, fur bristling and claws unsheathed, fearing for a split second that the camp was under attack.

"No need for distress! Everything's quite okay!" Thistlecloud called out, bustling from the fox burrow that was the medicine cat's den and heading for the section of the gorse wall where the queens nested. The panic that had flooded the few cats changed into excitement, and the two elders hurried back to the center of the camp. Lionfang, a golden tabby warrior, had left his post as the camp guard to see what was happening, fearing he'd let enemy cats in. Shadestorm, having been jerked from her slumber by the yowl, quickly explained what was happening so he could return to the entrance.

"A queen is giving birth—it must be Frostwhisker!"

Harepaw and Gorsepaw looked up from their meals. Gorsepaw's ears flicked when Harepaw whispered something excitedly, and for a moment, the two looked ready to jump up and down like kits from sheer anticipation.

"Wonderful! It'll be great to have kits visit us again! We haven't had kits see us in ages." One-ear purred, settling down to wait with no thought of leaving camp. Leopardpaw and Tawnypaw used to see them when they were kits, but Leopardpaw and Tawnypaw. . . Well, they couldn't help being different than regular WindClan kits. Jayfur settled next to her, his empty stomach no longer a concern.

"You're right," He agreed. "We can share stories about their father and how upset Sorrelheart was that he wasn't in camp at their birth." There was laughter between them, and then they patiently waited in the clearing for news of the queen and her litter.

* * *

"Three kits!"

"Three?"

"Ah, StarClan has blessed us this day!"

Mumbles in the clearing echoed about between cats. The sun had begun its descent back towards the hard earth, though it would be a while yet before the day ended. It was partially covered by clouds and the camp was comfortably shaded. By this time, a hunting party had returned to camp and there were more cats eagerly awaiting the announcement of new Clan members. Sunface and Dustclaw had returned with a few apprentices, each laden with prey, and Jayfur snagged a few pieces. They eagerly ate their meals and talked with each other about how kits were a sure sign of StarClan's favor.

"Has she named them, Thistlecloud?" Called one cat from the crowd.

". . . Yes, I believe so." The ginger medicine cat stooped back into the nesting area and came back out with a broad smile. The gathered cats cast curious eyes on Thistlecloud, who gleefully announced, "The firstborn is a pure white she-kit. Frostwhisker has called her Whitekit." He paused, then continued on. "The . . . the second is a tomkit, also pure white, given the name Lightkit. And the lastborn is a red tomkit, named Redkit."

The Clan cats looked at each other, relief in their eyes.

"Whitekit and Lightkit must look just like their mother."

"Do you suppose Redkit was named in homage of Redstar? From before Goldenstar?"

"Possibly. Redstar was Sorrelheart's father, so it's not out of the question."

The Clan members purred and chattered away until the deputy ushered them to work. "Let's get going, now," Dustclaw said, nudging a few cats to their paws. "The sunhigh patrol will be returning soon and we need a dusk patrol set up." A few cats gathered around the deputy to be assigned jobs, energy still in the air. The mood was joyous and Jayfur felt, for the first time in moons, that maybe things were about to look up for WindClan.

"What's all this buzz about?" Came a strong meow from the gorse tunnel. Jayfur looked to see Goldenstar strolling in with his patrol in tow and Sorrelheart at his shoulder. Dustclaw stepped up and dipped his head in respect.

"Frostwhisker has given birth, Goldenstar. Two tomkits and a she-kit." Sorrelheart's eyes opened wide and he hurried off to the gorse wall to check on his mates and see his kits. Jayfur watched and chuckled at the way his tail tip kept twitching in anticipation. Then he noticed something out of the corner of his eye: Thistlecloud, pulling Goldenstar away from the group of gathered cats and speaking hurriedly into his ear. Jayfur stood to his paws and dared to inch as closely as he could get without being noticed.

"They've sent me a sign, Goldenstar; the way the clouds parted to reveal the sunlight when I spoke her name." The medicine cat was mumbling very seriously. "The firstborn will save us from total destruction."


End file.
